You Just Got Spitt Up
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: Donna and Harvey babysit Louis' son, which brings up an important discussion and leads to life changing events. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sheila and Louis dropped their sleeping baby off at Harvey and Donna's with multiple bags of various baby items. While Sheila thanked them for allowing them a much needed night out, Louis gave them numerous instructions before he inched backwards, tiptoeing out of the room like a cartoon character, not wanting to wake his sleeping daughter.

Harvey and Donna just chuckled and shook their heads.

They then turned their attention to their sleeping goddaughter in her carrier, "She _is_ cute isn't she?" Donna said.

"Yea, she is," Harvey agreed "...but for the record, our child will not be wearing one of those," he said pointing to the onesie the baby was wearing that said "YOU JUST GOT SPITT UP" across it.

"We have a child?" Donna raised her eyebrows at him.

Harvey stumbled, "Oh... well I... You know what I mean..."

"I do. I just wanted to see you get all flustered."

He shot her a look.

"No seriously Harvey. You've thought about that?"

He reached for her hand "Of course I have, Donna. I want everything with you."

"Me too." She replied softly.

"Yea?"

"Yea," she answered, biting her lip.

He smiled then and pulled her toward him, kissing her gently.

When he pulled away he confirmed, "So - we're going to try to have a baby?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly. They both smiled.

Wrapped up in the moment, they were suddenly startled by the baby crying.

"I'll get her!" Harvey offered reaching down to unstrap the baby and scooping her up in his arms.

"I'll get the bottle," Donna said. They made a good parenting team already.

"Hey little girl - it's ok. What do you want, huh? You want a bottle? Are you hungry?" Harvey said gently rocking the baby back and forth, quietly shushing her.

When Donna walked back in, she paused at the sight before her. Before Louis' baby, she had only ever seen Harvey with Marcus's children, who were older. He was so sweet with them and she knew he'd be an excellent father, but to see him cradling a newborn was enough to make both her heart and her ovaries explode at the same time. She had thought about bringing up the baby subject ever since they visited Louis and Sheila in the hospital, but she didn't know how to go about it. She was so relieved that Harvey was the first to bring it up. He was constantly surprising her. She handed him the bottle and sat down on the couch.

He sat down with the baby and leaned back into Donna. They both looked down in awe at her.

"Yea, I could get used to this," Donna breathed out.

"Me too."

"It's funny. I had never really thought about being a mother before."

"Really? How come?"

"Well for starters - I think I was betting on being a lonely spinster for the rest of my life," she joked.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled.

She sighed, "But I don't know, as soon as I saw you with her I couldn't stop thinking about it," she looked down and smiled as the baby yawned. "This is the life I've always wanted." She rested her head on his shoulder, "...and you are going to be an amazing father."


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This chapter is rated M for baby makin'. Skip it if it's not your thing

* * *

"Thanks again for watching our girl last night," Louis said stepping into Donna's office.

She closed her computer and looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. "Of course, Louis - and thank YOU."

"For what?" He looked at her funny, noticing her grin that would not go away.

"For giving Harvey baby fever," she was actually surprised by her own giddiness but she couldn't help how happy she was feeling.

"What? You mean..."

"Yes. We decided last night. We want to start a family."

"Donna! That's amazing!" Louis squealed with delight. "When it happens you have to go see Dr. Zuber. That's who Sheila went to. She specializes in geriatric pregnancy."

"Oh my god. Is that what they call it?" Donna made a face.

Suddenly Louis walked around to where she was sitting and launched toward her, hugging her tightly, "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks, Louis," she smiled.

The next day, Donna left early to go see her doctor with the words "geriatric pregnancy" ringing in her head. Was she really that old? Thankfully it was all good news. The doctor explained how biological age is more relevant than chronological age when trying to have a healthy pregnancy and that Donna, despite being in her early forties, was in perfect health and should have no problem getting pregnant. Donna was relieved and couldn't wait to tell Harvey.

She told him that night over a shared glass of wine, the last one she would be having for a long time now that they were trying. She explained what her doctor had told her and Harvey couldn't hide the smile that creeped up the sides of his face. She didn't mention that her doctor also told her, despite the good news about her biological age, that her chronological age still meant a higher chance of miscarriage. She didn't want to ruin this moment and she knew they'd discuss that when the time came. It was always a possibility in any pregnancy, she told herself.

She put the thought out of her mind and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, I stopped taking my birth control yesterday."

"Yea?"

"Yes... and the doctor told me that while most people say it takes a few weeks, she believes women are most fertile immediately after stopping."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"My thoughts exactly," She said and their lips met, hands wandering before she grabbed his and guided him into the bedroom.

They kissed again, barely breaking to get his sweater up and over his head. They each kicked off their shoes. He turned her around then, placing a soft kiss to her neck as he unzipped her dress. She stepped out of it and he made quick work at her bra, unclasping it and letting it drop to the floor. He reached up to grab her breasts as he peppered kisses down her shoulder.

She turned around and took his face in her hands, kissing him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in tighter. She could feel him already hard against her in the confines of his pants. The thought of getting her pregnant was making him so turned on it was overwhelming. She reached in between them and stroked him a few times, helping him relieve some of the pressure there. He groaned into her shoulder. She reached up and unbuckled his belt, pulling it off and then unzipping his pants. He pulled them down and off.

With both of them in their underwear, he sat down on the bed and she straddled him. They kissed and rocked against each other for a few minutes until he stood them up and flipped her over. She was now laying on the bed. He rubbed her through her underwear, feeling how wet she already was. He hooked them around his fingers and slipped them off. He couldn't help the unbearable urge to taste her and thrust his head forward, kissing her there and pushing his tongue inside. Her hands shot to his head, her fingers running through his hair. She moaned loudly, "Ooh Harvey as much as I love this. This is not going to get me pregnant."

"M'm working my way up," he mumbled against her, pressing kisses to her inner thighs and then crawling up to meet her.

"Ok," she laughed pulling him toward her. As they kissed he thrust two fingers inside of her. He wanted to make sure she was ready to take him fully and she definitely was. Before either of them knew it she was cumming, rocking back and forth on his hand and gushing all over his fingers. It took them both by surprise.

She gasped and so did he. "OH baby," he moaned, bringing his other hand up to stroke her hair. He almost came at the sight of her orgasming which really would have defeated the purpose of tonight. He felt her spasming around his fingers and thrust a few more times until he felt her calming down. He was trying his hardest to hold on but knew he was going to lose it any second so while he gently pulled his fingers out of her, he swiftly pulled his cock through his boxers not even bothering to take them off. At this point, she had come down from her high, looked him in the eyes, and just knew. She was right there with him, taking him in her hands and shoving him inside of her.

The both gasped again, rocking back and forth. She pulled at his hair and then ran her fingers down his back, finding her way inside his boxers and pushing him deeper inside her.

They kissed again, moaning into each others mouths, both feeling that familiar heat of impending orgasm, only this time it meant so much more. She pulled back looking between them where they were joined and then back up at him. He pressed his forehead to hers. In that moment they both knew that tonight, making love meant the possibility of creating life. "I love you," they both breathed out at the same time, the sensation overpowering them.

And with that she thrust up, back arching, riding out her orgasm. At the same time a moan escaped his lips as he released deep within her. They kissed through it. When he pulled back he looked at her, tears forming in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, caressing his face, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm just... so happy."

He brought his lips to hers again and they remained like that for awhile, still joined, kissing, and reveling in the feeling of each other and the newfound possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since Harvey and Donna first started trying for a baby.

They had stopped talking about it directly, but they had still been trying, a lot. Which is how they found themselves lying naked together this morning, limbs entangled. Usually Donna was the first to wake, but not this morning. Harvey's eyes opened slowly, sleepily, face buried in Donna's messy red tresses. He breathed her in and then pulled back, sweetly brushing her hair out of her face for her. She slowly opened her eyes meeting Harvey's. He continued to stroke the side of her face. They smiled at each other. "Mmm good morning," she said leaning in to kiss him gently.

"It is now," he mumbled against her lips.

Suddenly she winced, feeling a cramp in her lower abdomen. She pulled back, sucking in a breath.

Harvey got a concerned look on his face. "Donna, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just...ooh..." her hands moved to her stomach, feeling another cramping pain. "Just a cramp," she said getting up and heading toward the bathroom. She noticed some spotting when wiping and a sadness washed over her face as she realized she must be getting her period. The first few times this happened, she was honestly fine with it. She knew it would probably take a few months of trying, but it had now been several and she was feeling defeated.

She put on a bathrobe and walked back out trying to hide the look on her face.

But she didn't have to say anything. Harvey knew what had happened.

"C'mere," he said gesturing for her to come closer. She climbed onto the bed and laid down with him. He rubbed soothing circles down her arms and across her stomach.

"It will happen soon," he reassured her.

Soon came sooner than they thought when Donna went to work that morning feeling dizzy and nauseous. She chalked it up to a particularly bad month for her, but when she made it to the bathroom again midday she realized she wasn't actually bleeding, some light spotting this morning being the extent of it.

Donna wasn't one to miss any signs so she immediately put it all together that she may indeed be pregnant. She pulled out her phone and tried to call Harvey, but she knew he was at a meeting out of the office. He didn't answer.

A wave of nausea hit her and she made her way into the stall to throw up, something that never happened when she had her period. She was going to run down to the drugstore to get a test to confirm regardless, but in that moment she knew she didn't actually need one. Her hands went down to graze her stomach and she had never felt so happy to be feeling queasy before.

She was back in the bathroom a half an hour later staring at the positive pregnancy test. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes as she thought about telling Harvey. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Just this morning she had basically confirmed that there was no way she was pregnant, and here she was hours later with the complete opposite being true.

She went up to his office and sat there waiting anxiously for his return.

When he finally did he was surprised to see her sitting at his desk.

"Donna, what are you doing in here?"

"I have to tell you something and it can't wait," she said. Typically these words would have worried him, but she couldn't contain her excitement and was practically bouncing in his chair. She stood up.

A smile creeped over his face, amused by her giddiness. "What's going on?"

"Harvey," she walked closer to him. "I was wrong this morning. I don't have my period... it was a false alarm."

"Ok..."

"And yet... I've still been feeling nauseous all day..."

"Babe, if you're not feeling well you should go home..."

"No, Harvey, that's not what I'm saying."

"Donna, what ARE you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm pregnant, you fool! Now kiss me."

His mouth dropped open as she planted one on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned into the kiss, scooping her up into his arms.

He pulled away, hands falling down to brush over her stomach.

"You know for sure?" He asked, eyes wide.

She pulled the positive pregnancy test out of her purse and showed it to him, tears filling her eyes and a bright smile across her face.

"Wow," he breathed out, "I can't believe it finally happened. We're having a baby. Holy shit," His hands continued to graze her stomach. They were both looking down in awe. "I know this happens every day and we are supposed to just like accept it but...there is an actual human being growing inside of you. One that we created. That's incredible. You're incredible." He said looking up at her.

"You're adorable," she shook her head smiling. They kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I meant for this to be more than just smut, but it ended up mostly being that again and I ain't sorry about it!

* * *

It had been four weeks since Donna found out she was pregnant and so far it had not been an easy pregnancy for her, though she never complained.

The sunlight peered through the blinds of their apartment and Harvey opened one eye. He reached for the familiar body that lay next to him every morning only to come up empty.

He sat up rubbing his eyes and he saw her emerge in the doorway fully dressed.

"Hey, you're up early," he said.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You get sick again?" He asked.

"Yes." She walked over to where he was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said resting his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't be. It's ok. Lots of women go through this and besides... it'll be worth it." She smiled down at him.

He pulled back and rubbed her stomach. "Yea - hmmm wow. Look at that." he felt the slight bulge under his hands.

"I know," she sighed. "Only seven weeks and I'm already showing."

"Maybe we are having twins," he said playfully. "Or a fifteen pound baby."

"Don't joke. I'm already queasy." she laughed, bringing her hands up to her stomach.

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled against him.

"You're amazing."

"I know," She joked.

"No, seriously. You've been doing so much, working so hard and I know you've felt sick and exhausted but you don't even complain."

"You're forgetting one important detail...I'm Donna." She grabbed him by the chin and planted a kiss on his lips, rising up from his lap and walking toward the kitchen.

He beamed. "You can say that again," he said as she walked away. He got up and followed her.

"You want breakfast?" she asked.

"See? This is what I mean. I should be making YOU breakfast," he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to her neck.

"Like you know how..." she turned her head to him and smirked.

"Hey it's the thought that counts." They laughed. "Coffee?" he offered...decaf, of course.

"Sure."

"Hey - how about tomorrow we both take the day off and you let me take care of things the whole day. And I'll take care of you too."

"I have to admit, that sounds nice."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's settled then. Tomorrow is for you and me and the little peanut in there," he pointed to her stomach.

"I do believe that the weird pregnancy app says baby is a blueberry today, not a peanut..." she quipped.

"Yes, but our baby is clearly a giant."

"Shut up," she chuckled.

He kissed her and mumbled and "I love you" into her mouth.

* * *

Five more weeks passed and the day Harvey and Donna waited for had finally arrived.

When Harvey opened his eyes in bed that morning they were met with Donna gazing back at him. "Twelve weeks," Harvey breathed out before even saying "good morning."

"I know," Donna said unable to help the smile forming on her face.

"We can finally tell everyone."

"Although I'm sure the majority of them have already guessed it the way I've been puking my guts out daily, for weeks...I've gotten a few knowing looks and comments."

"True...Alex."

"Samantha."

"Gretchen."

"She's already guessed."

"And Rachel... because you already told her."

"Because you told Mike!"

"NOT Louis," they both said in unison, knowing how clueless their friend could be.

"So really, we just have to tell Louis," Harvey laughed. "Why don't we just go over this morning and tell him. I can't wait anymore."

* * *

Louis was ecstatic to hear the news and was already planning play dates.

They were correct in assuming everyone else at the office already knew, but they were happy it was finally official. No one was as happy as Donna and Harvey were though. It was as if a weight had been lifted and now they could finally start planning for their baby's arrival. Donna even swore she saw the light at the end of her nausea tunnel. She was finally feeling better for the first night in weeks and was excited to celebrate their happy news.

Following a nice dinner at their favorite Italian spot they made their way home. They weren't even all of the way in the door before Harvey's lips were crashing into hers and he was kicking his shoes off his feet. He pulled back suddenly.

"How are you feeling? Is this ok?" He asked grabbing her waist.

"Yes, please, Harvey...I NEED this," she said putting his face in her hands. "I need you."

They had only had sex a handful of times since she'd gotten pregnant due to her feeling ill all of the time. He scanned her face.

"I promise, Harvey. I'm really feeling ok tonight." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Before they knew it clothes were off entirely and they were standing by the bed kissing, feeling every inch of each other. She could feel him growing hard against her and he could feel the swell of her stomach and breasts that had grown even more in the last few weeks. He knew how sensitive and painful her breasts had been since becoming pregnant so he was trying his hardest not to touch them.

Noticing this she assured him "It's ok. They haven't been sore for a couple of days," she brought his hand up to touch her, his thumb grazing over her nipple. She shuddered.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a smile. He was really loving the twelve week mark of pregnancy.

He laid her down on the bed and ran kisses up and down her body, stopping to sweetly lay his hand on her stomach and press gentle kisses there. She reached down and ran her hands through his hair.

He reached up and took her breasts in his hands, gently squeezing them as he slowly made his way down her body, kissing her thighs. His fingers brushed over where she needed him most and he felt how wet she was getting. He pushed one finger inside her as his thumb rubbed circles over her clit and his lips hovered over his hand. He took his thumb away and pressed a kiss there.

"Oh, Harvey!" She gasped. She was suddenly about to lose it.

"That's it babe," he said, adding a second finger and pumping in and out of her as he licked and sucked at her most sensitive spot.

"Ohhhh mmmmm" she moaned, losing all ability to think or speak. Before she knew it she was cumming all over his fingers, arching up into him. He felt her clenching and spasming around his hand and continued to pump into her, helping her ride it out. When she finished, he slowly pulled his fingers out and made his way back up her body, kissing her deeply.

"Thank you," she mumbled against his mouth putting her arms around his neck. She felt him hard and throbbing against him and looked into his eyes. She knew that her belly would soon prevent them from being intimate in this position for awhile so she was happy to have this moment. He reached down and slowly entered her with a moan and a kiss to her lips.

They rocked gently back and forth, never growing tired of the feeling of him inside her. Soon she was tumbling over the edge into her second orgasm, her belly contracting and hardening this time. It was a strange sensation, but she loved how her body was changing to accommodate their growing baby.

"I love you so much," he gasped out as he kissed her again spilling inside of her. When he was finished, he pulled out slowly and snuggled against her. He was totally in awe of her body and rubbed soothing circles around her belly until she was fully relaxed in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
